


BEWITCHED, BEWILDERED and then BELOVED

by harunotenshi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, light comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunotenshi/pseuds/harunotenshi
Summary: Yoochun was a normal, happy-go-lucky student who thought he knew and understood everything... until he got the rug pulled out from under him





	BEWITCHED, BEWILDERED and then BELOVED

_Love doesn’t have a single definition, although it may be so when you look at the word itself in any dictionary. Love can be interpreted in a lot of ways, defined in a lot of words.  
  
What I didn’t know was that it can pull the rug right from under you, when you least expect it._  
  
  
  
  
  
I was on my way to my next class. I was walking backwards, waving to a couple of my friends who were off to another classroom. I was about to go inside my own classroom when I collided with someone. I heard something fall with a thudding sound on the floor.  
  
“I’m sorry,” I hastily apologized. “I wasn’t looking where I was going…” I said.  
“That’s alright. I’m at fault as well. I wasn’t paying any attention either.”  
  
The voice came from a guy whose face I couldn’t see because he was bent down, picking up his fallen book. As he straightened up, he put his book inside his bag and looked at me. He smiled.  
  
I think I was speechless for a couple of seconds, at least. I don’t know what exactly happened. I can’t even explain it. I looked at this unknown person standing in front of me and felt an electric current run through my body. I blinked several times. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart drum loudly in my chest. I felt something fluttering in the pit of my stomach as I stared into his face and his smile that crinkled his deep, brown eyes.  
  
_I’ve got butterflies in my stomach._ I thought. _That’s strange._  
  
  
He inclined his head and held out his hand.  
  
“Shim Changmin” He said still smiling as he introduced himself.  
  
I exhaled. I hadn’t realized that I was holding my breath. Strange. I mentally shook myself awake as I took his hand, shook it and inclined my head as well.  
  
“Park Yoochun” I said with an awkward smile.  
  
When I grasped his hand, I felt his touch sweep through my skin. It was warm and strangely comforting. I found myself wondering why as I felt another flutter from the already restless butterflies in my stomach.  
  
I was still looking, more like staring, into his clear brown eyes when the sudden trill of the bell made me jump out of my skin. I took my hand from his, gave a swift nod and a smile as I hurried inside the classroom.  
  
_What just happened?_  
  
***  
  
I was on my way to my next class, like most of the students. I had my book open in my hands as I made my way to the classroom at the end of the hall. I had a habit of ignoring everything around me whenever I have a good book in my hands. And sure enough, I found myself a bit stunned as I crashed into somebody. My book fell out of my hands with a thudding sound as it hit the floor.  
  
“I’m sorry” someone said, apologizing. “I wasn’t looking where I was going…” I froze for a second as I recognition hit me. _I know that voice._  
  
I looked down and bent down to pick up my book.  
  
“That’s alright. I’m at fault as well.” I said, opening my bag and putting my book inside. “I wasn’t paying any attention either.” I said, not looking at him.  
  
I finally looked up and saw him with his hair that was a bit untidy, like it was ruffled. On purpose. Or maybe by the wind. Park Yoochun. It was like someone had punched me in the gut. I felt winded but fought the urge to gasp and double over as if in pain. I carefully sucked in a breath through my teeth.  
  
Park Yoochun. I’ve taken an interest in him ever since I transferred here for a scholarship offer. I first saw him about two months ago; he was in the music room playing the piano. At that moment, I was captivated by his music, his way of playing and the emotions he conveys through every musical note. I was lucky that he hadn’t noticed me watching or listening to him. And from time to time, I would do just that. I felt strangely relaxed whenever I watched him play the piano. It became a good way for me to de-stress myself from the academic load the school has burdened me with. I forced myself away from those memories of unrequited love that I’ve tried so hard to hide to anyone, even myself. _You’re already over this, Changmin. Get yourself together!_ I ordered myself. _This is just a coincidence. Treat him like any other student. Treat him like anyone else and not as Park Yoochun. The fact that he’s older than you and that you’ve never spoken to him before despite you being in some of his classes is really not a big deal!_ I took a steadying breath to calm myself for what’s to come.  
  
  
I smiled at him. I noticed his sudden intake of breath as his eyes widened in shock just the tiniest bit. He was silent. I took the initiative as I remained smiling, inclined my head and held out my hand.  
  
“Shim Changmin” I introduced myself. I kept my voice from shaking despite the fact that I can hear my heart drumming like there’s no tomorrow. I just hope he doesn’t.  
  
He seemed to suddenly come to life at the sound of my voice. He too, inclined his head, took my outstretched hand and shook it.  
  
“Park Yoochun” he replied, smiling awkwardly.  
  
_His hand feels warm in mine._ I thought. I felt a tug somewhere inside me that I seemed all too familiar. _Hmmm…_ I thought.  
  
Our hands remained clasped until the bell’s trilling made us both jump. He released my hand, gave me a swift nod and a small smile as he went inside the classroom.  
  
_Park Yoochun._ I smiled to myself as I hurried to my own classroom.  
  
***  
  
_What just happened?_ I asked myself for the nth time. I was lying on my back, both hands behind my head on the cool grass under the shade of a tree. It was a week after I met Shim Changmin but I was still as confounded as the first time I met him.  
  
I’ve never found out much about Changmin… I just knew that he liked to read books, and apparently, he’s one of the academic scholars of the school. We had a couple of classes together but I seldom approached him or even start a conversation with him. Once in a while he would wander over to my desk before class starts and initiate the conversation himself. At other times, he just went straight to his desk and sat down, taking out a book from his bag and then reading it contently without a care in the world. Sometimes, I was the one who wandered over to his desk, trying to make small talk. I found this difficult at first because he didn’t seem to notice anything, or anyone for that matter. It was later that I learned that it was one of his bad habits to ignore everything and everyone whenever he’s reading a good book. I chuckled softly to myself, remembering when he had told me about it. I looked over to the field. I watched as the soccer players practiced, kicking the ball around, defending and attacking. One of them had just scored a goal with another player’s assist. They slapped high-fives and jogged to the opposite end of the field for the next play.  
  
_My breath stuck in my throat. My heart drumming in my chest. My pulse thudding in my ears._ I thought distractedly. _What is happening to me? Am I sick? Did I catch something totally unknown?_ I thought panicking. I went back to what had happened.  
  
_Hmmm... I turned around and collided, pretty much crashed into him… what can I say? I felt like I was being tasered the second I looked into his eyes! I felt his warm touch seep beneath my skin and into my bones as we shook hands. My heart was racing and my mind was blank._ I sat up and shook my head at the memory of our first meeting. I could still see his smiling face as if he was right in front of me. I stood up. _Maybe if I walk this off, I’ll be able to calm down. Get my mind unscrambled._ I shoved my hands into my pockets and started walking.  
  
***

I didn’t look up from my book as I heard the door slide open. I was still inside the classroom, seated on a chair that was right beside the window, my things still on my desk. The silence wasn’t broken, so I assumed that someone must’ve just peeked and then went about his business. I continued to read my book, turning page after page after page after page. It wasn’t until I heard the creak of the desk in front of mine as someone leaned on it that I tore my eyes from what I was reading to look up.  
  
“Yoochun-sshi” I said, cracking an amused smile. I was surprised to see him. _Pleasantly surprised._ “What brings you here at this hour?” I asked.  
  
Yoochun returned my smile. He shifted a little so he was sitting on the desk instead of leaning on it. It’s been a while since I found myself alone with him. I smiled to myself. All those times when he would initiate a conversation I would ignore him for fear of saying something I would regret. I always hid behind my book as it was my bad habit to ignore everything when I read. But after a while, when I was confident enough that my voice wouldn’t shake or that I wouldn’t say something I shouldn’t, I’d take the baton and start a conversation with him, trying to learn and find out more about him. I didn’t dare snoop around or rely on school gossip. I wanted things first hand. It was more practical for me that way.  
  
I found out that he had learned to play the piano a few years back. He also liked to write music and compose his own songs. I also learned that he had three best friends who were studying at different schools; two in the university and one in another school with a soccer scholarship. I’ve had times when I was happy, but the rare opportunities I get to spend with him are certainly my happiest ones yet. Although the feelings that I’ve hidden for so long are threatening to burst out but I’m content with what I have now. I don’t dare to confess to him for fear of losing my friendship with him. That friendship is what I treasure the most and I won’t let my unrequited love for him ruin it. I pulled myself back to reality just in time to hear him answer my question.  
  
“Walking. Thinking.” He managed to say, looking out the window. “Too much walking and thinking at the same time” He rephrased turning to me. I raised an eyebrow.  
“Care to explain?” I asked, closing my book and putting it aside.   
  
***  
  
I wandered around the school aimlessly, my mind still on that morning’s events from a week ago… I watched as little by little, the school’s occupants slowly dwindled in number, until its only occupants were but a few idlers who were still busy with what they were doing…  
  
I began to question myself again. I’ve already found out that being alone, almost alone, in the near-empty school had made me think more than I usually do. More than I was used to.   
  
_What was happening to me?  
  
What had happened that morning?  
  
Am I going to go crazy, or am I already crazy?  
  
Why do I feel confused?  
  
Why me?  
  
Who is Shim Changmin?  
  
Why am I, for some unexplained reason, drawn to him?  
  
Why him?  
  
Why am I feeling this way?_  
  
Questions that I currently have no answers to. I sighed. I felt like I was altered in some inexplicable way. I don’t feel like myself now, after meeting Changmin. _I’ve changed._ I don’t know why, but it was so easy to befriend him. I found it so easy to talk to him, to spend what time I had with him or just to watch him read his book.  
  
I pondered over my confused thoughts over and over again. It even got to the point where I got even more confused and frustrated by the inner workings of my mind. I ran my hand through my already ruffled hair and forced my eyes to focus on him, instead of outside the window.   
  
It was stupid, even idiotic of me to think so much about it when the answer had been so simple, a child could’ve figured it out. I took a calming breath, stood up from the desk and bent to lean in closer to his face, still waiting patiently for what I was about to say. I kissed him lightly on his lips and looked into his startled eyes.  
  
“I love you, Shim Changmin.” I smiled, as realization sunk in. I knew that I meant what I said and he knew it too.   
  
***  
  
I waited for Yoochun to explain himself. He was still looking out the window, deep in thought. I studied his features, his ruffled hair, his fair skin, his graceful muscular body, his face and his eyes which were full of confusion. A confusion that had been in his eyes ever since we met. The same confusion that he tried to hide from me whenever we were together. I had a theory for that confusion, but I didn’t voice it out because even I think it’s ridiculous. As he ran his hand through his hair, the confusion in his eyes was suddenly replaced by realization. He must’ve figured it out already. I thought to myself. Whatever it was that he was confused about.  
  
I was about to speak again when he tore his eyes away from the window and locked his eyes with mine. He stood up, bending so he was leaning in closer to my face. He smiled that child-like smile of his and kissed me lightly on my lips. Surprise was definitely plastered on my face as we both stared at each other.   
  
“I love you, Shim Changmin.” Yoochun said, his eyes never leaving mine.  
  
I looked at him, still a bit startled from his gesture. I smiled at him, and chuckled softly. I stood up and walked around the desk so that we were face to face. I took his face in my hands, taking in his face, his gentle smile and his eyes that were full of love for me, committing them to my memory.  
  
“I never thought I’d hear those words from you.” I said gently, relief clear in my voice. “I was a bit surprised. And relieved as well.” I added smiling at him.  
  
Yoochun looked at me questioningly. I kissed him this time. Long and sweet. “I love you too, Park Yoochun.”

**Author's Note:**

> posting here again after sooooo long... i'm actually trying to transfer all of my work here from LJ. this was one of my first short series... i just put it all in one post here... i only have two though hahaha but yeah. i hope you guys enjoyed reading this ^_^


End file.
